Wild Roses
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Série de drabbles sur les jeunes années d'Aphrodite et ses petits camarades.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre** : Wild Roses 1/4

**Fandom** : Saint Seiya

**Personnages/Couples** : Aphrodite/Shura/DeathMask, Milo/Camus

**Rating** : PG

**Genre** : amitiés juvéniles, les jolies colonies de vacances

**Avertissements** : shônen ai, quelques OCs, langage pas très châtié dans les parties suivantes

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei.

**Date** : juillet 2011

**Résumé** : Série de drabbles sur les jeunes années d'Aphrodite et ses petits camarades.

**Petit challenge personnel **: chaque drabble compte 100 mots.

* * *

><p><strong>WILD ROSES<strong>

**Première partie : Apprentissages**

**1.**

Alrescha, chevalier d'or des Poissons, fut le dernier parmi ses compagnons d'armes à prendre un apprenti. Déjà malade et soutenu par son serviteur, il parcourut les routes d'Europe à la recherche de celui qui porterait un jour l'armure du douzième gardien du Sanctuaire. Du nord au sud, d'est en ouest, il sonda le coeur des mortels à la recherche de l'étincelle qui ferait naître un grand cosmos.

Il la trouva dans un petit village situé dans les contrées septentrionales de la Suède, dont la longue nuit hivernale était éclairée par les flammes dorées et tremblotantes des rouges bougies de Noël.

**2.**  
>L'arrivée d'Aphrodite sur les terres du Sanctuaire causa un émoi parmi les gardes et les aspirants chevaliers, plus habitués à la rudesse de leurs maîtres et à la brutalité de leurs entraînements, qu'à la timide délicatesse qui se lisait dans les traits de porcelaine du petit Suédois. Quelques voix s'élevèrent pour exprimer leur mécontentement ; certaines mauvaises langues suggérèrent à Alrescha de recouvrir ce visage si féminin d'un masque emprunté à une femme chevalier. Le douzième gardien sourit, passa un long doigt pâle sur la joue enfantine. Un jour, pressentait-il, la beauté d'Aphrodite serait la plus redoutable de ses armes.<p>

**3.**

Les premières semaines d'Aphrodite au Sanctuaire furent pour lui un supplice. Entre insultes, moqueries et passages à tabac, les autres apprentis ne lui laissaient aucun répit. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se plaindre au douzième chevalier, visiblement très affaibli et sans aucun doute incapable de le défendre. Après avoir caressé l'idée de fuir à travers les montagnes et celle de se jeter du haut d'une falaise, il finit par adopter la seule attitude que lui permettait sa constitution encore fragile : toiser ses agresseurs d'un regard hautain, et leur opposer un silence qui disait tout le mépris qu'il ressentait.

**4.**

— Tu ne devrais pas les laisser te traiter ainsi.

Aphrodite leva la tête, essuya du revers de la main le mince filet de sang qui maculait le coin de sa bouche. Il venait de se faire coincer par trois disciples plus âgés et parmi les plus assidus à faire de sa vie un enfer.

— J'ai l'habitude, dit-il en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, je ne suis pas assez fort pour les battre.

L'autre garçon, plus grand, plus maigre, fronça ses fins sourcils.

— Alors je serai tes poings, le temps que tu deviennes plus fort, décida Shura.

**5.**

Shura, le solitaire disciple d'Algedi du Capricorne, s'était découvert une solide vocation de défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, en particulier si celui-ci était affublé de grands yeux pâles et mélancoliques, et d'une chevelure aux soyeuses boucles turquoise. Sous les regards ironiques de ses aînés, il suivait comme une ombre l'apprenti suédois, et corrigeait tous ceux qui osaient proférer des insultes à l'encontre de son protégé. Aphrodite ne disait rien, poursuivait son chemin en affichant un air de royale indifférence. Shura ne s'offusquait pas de cet apparent manque d'ingratitude, et reprenait de plus belle sa surveillance silencieuse et fidèle.

**6.**

Le chevalier du Verseau, plus proche voisin de la douzième Maison, venait souvent rendre visite au maître des lieux.

— Es-tu sûr de ton choix ? demandait-il à son pair. On dit que ce garçon n'est pas taillé pour les combats, que son caractère est loin d'être fiable et qu'il a même vampirisé le malheureux apprenti du Capricorne.

— J'aurais plutôt dit qu'il s'était fait un ami, sourit Alrescha. Et crois-moi lorsque je t'assure qu'il sera un grand Saint. Peut-être pas au sens où tu l'entends, mais il accomplira son devoir jusqu'au bout.

Soucieux, Pontios garda pour lui ses réticences.

**7.**

La protection de Shura offrit à Aphrodite une certaine forme d'intégration, à défaut de respect. Peu le savaient, mais le garçon s'entraînait dur, s'obstinait jusqu'à l'inconscience pour affermir son corps et son esprit. Shura l'aidait beaucoup dans son apprentissage. Un jour cependant, une nouvelle main lui fut tendue.

— Je m'appelle Milo, salua le garçon en lui offrant un grand sourire. Soyons amis !

Aphrodite accepta avec quelque réticence, mais finit par apprécier la compagnie de l'apprenti volubile et extraverti, si différent de Shura. Ce dernier en conçut d'ailleurs une forte jalousie, l'amenant à s'interroger sur son amitié pour Aphrodite.

**8.**

Aphrodite s'inquiétait de la tournure que prenait son entraînement. Alors que les autres chevaliers d'or supervisaient de près la formation de leurs disciples, lui n'avait pratiquement plus vu son maître depuis leur départ de Suède. Cloîtré dans le temple des Poissons, Alrescha semblait avoir oublié jusqu'à son existence. Seul Ligys, le serviteur, se souciait un tantinet du garçon... lorsqu'il n'était pas accaparé par les soins prodigués au chevalier ou à ses roses.

L'humeur sombre, Aphrodite fusillait du regard la douzième Maison, maudissait ce maître faible et invisible qui se refusait à lui, et soupirait après des rêves peuplés d'armures d'or.

**9.**

Alrescha était souffrant. Une maladie insidieuse rongeait ses forces, empoisonnait son sang, et l'avait en quelques mois rendu méconnaissable aux yeux de ses pairs. Sa haute stature avait fondu comme neige au soleil, ses longs cheveux blonds s'étaient striés de fils d'argent, sa peau devenue diaphane paraissait incolore et transparente. Ligys l'avait supplié d'abandonner ses devoirs de chevalier au mépris de son honneur, et de se rendre dans un hôpital afin de subir des soins longs, douloureux et inutiles, tous deux le savaient fort bien.

— Mon fidèle Ligys, soupirait Alrescha. J'ai trop à faire et trop peu de temps...

**10.**

La jalousie de Shura atteignit des sommets insoupçonnés lorsqu'il dut faire face à l'entrée fracassante dans la vie d'Aphrodite d'un petit Italien braillard et bagarreur dénommé Angelo.

— Chiche que tu te dégonfles au dernier moment ! lança ce dernier en guise de défi.

Aphrodite attrapa au vol un rouleau de papier toilette, et Shura se retint pour ne pas coller son poing dans le sourire imbécile qu'arborait Angelo. Le problème, c'était qu'Aphrodite ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir amoché le visage de son nouvel ami.

Et au matin suivant, le temple de la Vierge arborait une décoration des plus... hygiéniques.

**11.**

Le ravalement de façade du quatrième temple, opéré au nez et à la barbe de Darshan de la Vierge, valut à Aphrodite un tout nouveau respect de la part de ses semblables. Le garçon naguère timide et réservé s'encanailla peu à peu au contact d'Angelo et de Milo, toujours prompts à imaginer des passe-temps à la moralité très discutable. Tous les chevaliers d'or firent les frais un jour ou l'autre de leur inventivité sans limite. Même le sage Shura, qui ne voulait pas perdre son ami Aphrodite, dut se soumettre aux défis et tours pendables des trois chenapans du Sanctuaire.

**12.**

L'un de leurs exploits les plus mémorables fut la substitution de la réserve personnelle de retsina de Pyrrhos, chevalier du Taureau, dont la force était tout aussi reconnue que la finesse de ses goûts en matière de grands crus. Pour ce faire, le diabolique quatuor embrigada Camus, le studieux disciple de Pontios du Verseau. Le garçon fut chargé d'endormir la vigilance du Taureau par de doucereuses et tortueuses questions sur la production vinicole et spiritueuse de son beau pays. Pendant ce temps, Milo, Angelo, Aphrodite et un Shura plus que réticent se glissaient dans les caves situées sous le temple...

**13.**

— À toi l'honneur ! s'écria Milo en tendant une bouteille à Camus.

Celui-ci eut les joues en feu dès la première gorgée, et le disciple du Scorpion en gloussa de ravissement. Tous voyaient bien que le jeune Milo en pinçait sérieusement pour son glacial camarade.

Shura fixait la langue rose et pointue d'Aphrodite, qui passait et repassait sur ses lèvres pour recueillir les gouttes d'amer breuvage. Sa contemplation prit fin lorsqu'un Angelo ivre et hilare se vautra sur le Suédois. De dépit, Shura songea à noyer sa jalousie dans la boisson. Il vomit au bout de la cinquième gorgée.

**14.**

À bêtise exceptionnelle, châtiment en conséquence. Le vénérable Shion opta pour une punition à la hauteur de la faute. Très exactement : de la hauteur du premier temple jusqu'à celle de son palais.

— Camuuus !

— Lâche-moi ! Je te déteste !

— Aphrodite, tu n'as pas frotté cette marche.

— Ah, zut.

— Si tu veux, je la ferai à ta place...

Un remerciement suivi d'un battement de cils, et Shura se sentit fondre avant de se remettre à laver les marches sacrées.

— Figlio di putana ! Je le ferai rôtir en enfer, ce fichu pope !

**15.**

Restés exceptionnellement seuls, Angelo et Aphrodite se livraient à de secrets et maladroits travaux pratiques de sciences naturelles.

L'Italien approcha son visage inquisiteur de celui de son camarade.

— C'est pas possible que tu sois un mec, murmura-t-il en louchant de manière fort peu gracieuse.

— Je _suis_ un garçon ! se récria Aphrodite.

Angelo, qui n'attendait que ça, eut un sourire diabolique.

— Prouve-le ! lança-t-il en tendant la main vers le pantalon du Suédois.

L'autre avança lui aussi la main, mais dans un tout autre but.

Plus tard, Angelo arborerait sans gloire un mystérieux œil au beurre noir.

**16.**

— Toi l'Espagnol, je peux pas t'encadrer !

— Le sentiment est réciproque, rital.

— Chaque fois que je te vois, je rêve de t'expédier dans les neuf cercles de l'enfer.

— Le jour où j'aurai Excalibur, je te découperai en rondelles de salami.

— Tu es aussi rabat-joie que le vieux Pope !

— Et toi tu nous attires les pires ennuis !

— Ah mais Aphrodite ne s'en plaint pas, de mes ennuis.

— Et si tu arrêtais de lui tourner autour, pour une fois ?

— Parle pour toi !

— Non, toi parle pour toi !

**17.**

— Toi l'Espagnol, je peux toujours pas t'encadrer !

— Le sentiment est encore réciproque, rital.

Angelo s'essuya la bouche du revers de sa manche et prit un air dégoûté. Shura fit de même, et ajouta un regard meurtrier de son cru en direction du jeune apprenti. Dans un bouillonnement d'hormones adolescentes et frustrées, ils avaient commencé à se battre pour les beaux yeux du charmant mais inaccessible Aphrodite.

La bagarre avait pris un tour inattendu lorsqu'Angelo avait fourré sa langue dans la bouche entrouverte de son adversaire. D'abord figé de surprise, Shura s'abandonna très vite à l'audacieux baiser italien.

**18.**

Dix mois avaient passé, durant lesquels les jeunes apprentis avaient vécu sans le savoir les moments les plus doux et les plus heureux de leur formation. Aphrodite sut que les choses allaient changer dramatiquement lorsqu'il se retrouva aux portes du Sanctuaire. La petite silhouette d'Angelo s'éloignait aux côtés de son maître ScarFace, le chevalier d'or du Cancer, pressé de retrouver sa Sicile natale. Aphrodite frémit en percevant des bribes d'une conversation entre adultes.

— Est-il bien prudent de laisser cet enfant entre les mains de ScarFace ? s'inquiétait Pyrrhos du Taureau.

— Je crains que non, soupirait Pontios du Verseau.

**19.**

Les adieux du jeune Camus et de son secret soupirant Milo furent dignes des meilleures tragédies classiques. Les hurlements de désespoir du petit Grec résonnèrent jusqu'au sixième temple, perturbant la séance de méditation matinale du chevalier de la Vierge.

Le départ de Shura pour les massifs pyrénéens s'avéra moins spectaculaire. Tandis que maître Algedi saluait ses pairs, Aphrodite et Shura demeuraient côte à côte en silence. Les mains moites, Shura se donnait mentalement du courage pour se déclarer à son camarade, mais les mots adéquats se refusaient obstinément à lui. Vaincu, il baissa la tête et murmura péniblement "je t'écrirai".

**20.**

— Tu as terminé tes bagages ? demanda Ligys en passant près de sa chambre.

Aphrodite hocha la tête, et songea avec une certaine amertume que le pluriel était peu approprié pour qualifier la vieille valise posée à ses pieds.

— Où allons-nous, Ligys ?

— Nous partons pour le Danemark.

— Est-ce que... maître Alrescha nous accompagne ?

— Bien entendu. Il supervisera ton entraînement.

Le garçon huma doucement et fit une moue dubitative. Entre un serviteur tatillon dont le seul talent se résumait à l'horticulture et un maître souffrant, il se demanda s'il parviendrait vraiment à devenir chevalier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Wild Roses 2/4

**Fandom** : Saint Seiya

**Personnages/Couples** : Aphrodite/Shura/DeathMask, Milo/Camus

**Rating** : PG

**Genre** : amitiés juvéniles, les jolies colonies de vacances

**Avertissements** : shônen ai, quelques OCs, langage pas très châtié dans les parties suivantes

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei.

**Date** : juillet 2011

**Résumé** : Série de drabbles sur les jeunes années d'Aphrodite et ses petits camarades.

**Petit challenge personnel **: Chaque lettre contient 100 mots.

* * *

><p><strong>WILD ROSES<strong>

**Deuxième partie : Aphrodite**

**1.**

Aphrodite,

j'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé. Maître Algedi et moi sommes arrivés à destination tard dans la nuit, ce qui ne nous a pas empêchés d'être debout avant l'aurore pour débuter mon entraînement. Au moins, j'ai pu bénéficier d'un magnifique lever de soleil au-dessus de la Maladeta, sans aucun doute le plus beau que j'aie jamais vu. Le froid était mordant, mais je suis resté sans bouger pour admirer cette merveilleuse palette de bleu nuit, de mauve, de rose et d'or. J'aurais aimé partager ce moment avec toi.

J'attends avec impatience de tes nouvelles,

Bien à toi.

Shura

**2.**

Salut 'Dite !

Mon maître est un cinglé doublé d'un sadique. J'ai laissé échapper une vacherie, du genre que l'incarnation d'Athéna sur terre n'était pas pressée de montrer ses miches, et j'ai eu droit à deux taloches à me faire entrevoir le premier cercle de l'enfer. Ensuite je me suis permis d'ajouter que ses miches elle les protègerait sans moi, et là je me suis retrouvé suspendu par les pieds au-dessus du cratère fumant de l'Etna !

Je jure sur la tête chenue du vieux Pope que ce ScarFace ne s'en tirera pas comme ça, foi d'Angelo !

À plus !

**3.**

Aphrodite,

ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis désolé que ton maître ait eu tant de mal à supporter le voyage. J'imagine que le Danemark est un beau pays, qui doit te rappeler ta Suède natale.

Maître Algedi et moi avons établi notre campement dans un orri, une cabane de berger typique des Pyrénées. Nous gardons un troupeau de chèvres en échange de quelque nourriture fournie par les habitants d'un village voisin. S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas à Angelo, il se moque suffisamment de moi comme ça.

Comment se passe ton entraînement ? Écris-moi vite !

Shura

**4.**

Aphrodiiite !

Il faut absolument que tu m'aides ! J'ai déjà envoyé quatre lettres à Camus mais il n'a répondu à aucune d'entre elles. Est-ce que tu pourrais lui écrire et lui demander s'il les a bien reçues ? Peut-être qu'il m'a envoyé une lettre mais qu'elle s'est perdue ? On m'a dit que la poste russe n'était pas très fiable, avec ces contrôles et ces colis égarés. Ou bien il est arrivé quelque chose à Camus... ou pire, il ne veut plus me parler !

S'il te plaît aide-moi ! Je n'en dors plus la nuit...

Ton ami Milo

**5.**

Hé 'Dite !

Je peux à peine m'asseoir mais je te jure que ça en valait le coup. Si tu avais vu la tête de ScarFace lorsqu'il a appelé son armure et s'est rendu compte qu'elle était devenue d'un beau rose fuschia ! Très seyant à son teint, ça atténue l'effet horrible de la grosse cicatrice qui lui défigure le visage.

Je peux pas t'écrire plus, le Cancer me surveille de près et je suis sensé geindre en souffrant le martyre au lieu de te raconter tout ça. Gniark gniark gniark !

Bon séjour au pays des pingouins !

Angelo

**6.**

Aphrodite,

merci pour ta lettre, je suis content d'avoir de tes nouvelles, et surtout navré que ton entraînement corresponde si peu à tes attentes. J'ignore ce que le chevalier Alrescha a en tête en te faisant étudier la botanique. Si cela peut te rassurer, maître Algedi m'a laissé entendre que le chevalier des Poissons avait pour habitude de se battre avec des roses... ça semble assez bizarre, mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, le chevalier du Scorpion se bat bien avec ses ongles (ne rapporte pas ça à Milo, il serait furieux.)

Prends soin de toi et à bientôt,

Shura

**7.**

Aphrodite !

Merci merci merci d'être intervenu auprès de Camus ! Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il va bien et surtout qu'il ne m'en veut pas. Il m'a même écrit ! Je garde sa lettre sous mon oreiller, j'ai l'impression de sentir la neige de Sibérie en respirant le papier.

Tu savais que son écriture est toute fine et arrondie ? Je la trouve très mignonne, et surtout plus lisible que les espèces de gros pâtés d'Angelo. À propos, j'ai eu vent de son dernier exploit couleur fuschia, chapeau !

Ton ami Milo

**8.**

Salut 'Dite !

C'est quoi cette histoire de cours de jardinage ? Ouais, c'est Shura qui a cafté, et d'ailleurs je comprends pas pourquoi tu voulais pas m'en parler. C'est naze et ça craint un max ! Ne te laisse pas manipuler par les vieux raseurs, 'Dite. Un vrai chevalier doit se battre avec ses poings, pas de la verdure.

Les choses se sont un peu calmées, ici. ScarFace et moi avons fini par conclure un pacte de non-agression, je peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Je tiens le coup mais vous me manquez tous, même Shura !

Angelo

**9.**

Aphrodite,

je suis vraiment désolé, je pensais que tu avais mis Angelo au courant et je lui en ai parlé sans malice. Je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser. J'ai honte mais je suis content d'avoir été celui auquel tu t'es confié, même si je crains d'avoir perdu ta confiance sur ce coup-là... Je te promets de ne pas recommencer, désormais je ferai très attention !

Je suis rassuré de savoir que ton entraînement part dans une bonne direction. Après tout, maître Alrescha est un chevalier d'or, il sait très bien ce qu'il fait. J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus !

Amitiés,

Shura

**10.**

Aphrodite !

Petite question : arrives-tu à maîtriser ton cosmos ? Parce que pour l'instant, mes tentatives ne sont pas du tout concluantes. Je me mets en condition mentale et physique, je me concentre pour le faire brûler, je sens qu'il se passe un truc et pshuiiit ! Ça fait un bruit de pétard mouillé et puis plus rien. Tu crois que c'est normal au début ? Je voudrais vraiment y arriver, il paraît qu'on arrive à ressentir le cosmos des autres, même à des milliers de kilomètres de distance. Même jusqu'en Sibérie...

Je m'inquiète un peu, c'est tout.

Milo

**11.**

Aphrodite,

merci de ne pas me retirer ta confiance. Elle est très importante pour moi. J'apprécie les moments où je reçois tes lettres. Je savoure toujours à l'avance le plaisir que j'ai à ouvrir l'enveloppe et à parcourir les lignes que tu traces de ton écriture fine et délicate.

Ah, oui j'arrive à peu près à faire brûler mon cosmos. Disons, une fois sur deux. Je dois m'entraîner encore plus et exercer mes sens de façon plus rigoureuse. Sinon, je commence à faire une overdose de fromage de chèvre.

Shura

PS : Je crois que Milo est amoureux de Camus.

**12.**

'Dite !

Ça y est, j'y suis arrivé ! Sentir son cosmos palpiter autour de soi, c'est vachement grisant comme sensation ! Bon, j'ai fini par tomber dans les pommes à force d'en avoir abusé, mais tu le dis à personne, surtout pas à cette chèvre de Shura. J'ai même réussi à déceler le cosmos de Milo, qui m'a aussitôt rembarré parce qu'il était coincé dans les chiottes. Mauvaise digestion de figues, paraît que c'est traître ces fruits-là.

Comment tu t'en sors avec les roses ? Je persiste à penser que c'est naze, désolé pour toi.

À la prochaine !

**13.**

Aphrodiiite !

C'est horrible ! C'est affreux ! Ma vie est fichue, terminée, anéantie ! Pontios du Verseau s'est emparé des lettres que j'ai envoyées à Camus, et il s'est empressé de contacter mon maître pour exiger que j'arrête d'écrire à son disciple. Tu te rends compte ? Pourtant je n'ai jamais rien écrit de mal dans mes lettres, tu peux en être témoin, je te raconte tout ! Il paraît que mes mots détournent Camus de la voie de la chevalerie, c'est n'importe quoi !

Je vais mourir si je ne peux plus communiquer avec Camus !

Milo désespéré

**14.**

Aphrodite,

je suis content d'apprendre que tu as autant progressé. Tu dois faire la fierté d'Alrescha des Poissons, non ? Cette histoire de poison et de privation des cinq sens m'inquiète un peu, malgré tout.

Je crois que je suis parvenu à ressentir le cosmos d'Angelo, tout à l'heure. C'était... très enflammé, et plein de grossièretés en italien que je ne me permettrai pas de retranscrire ici. Donc, c'était forcément Angelo. J'ai beau lui casser du sucre sur le dos, et je sais qu'il fait la même chose à mon sujet, il n'en reste pas moins mon ami.

Sincèrement,

Shura

**15.**

Salut 'Dite !

La Sicile, c'est l'enfer sur terre, avec ScarFace pour guide touristique version "salsa du démon". Je te le dis à toi parce que tu n'es pas une petite nature, contrairement à l'ami cabri qui en pisserait dans son froc, mouarf ! Tu savais qu'il se spécialisait dans la fabrication du cabecou ? Il peut toujours rêver s'il croit que je vais le laisser tranquille avec ça ! À croire qu'il fait exprès de me tendre des perches !

Je te laisse, ScarFace a prévu une excursion pédagogique sur les rives du Cocyte ou Zeus sait quoi.

Angelo

**16.**

Aphrodite,

je me permets de t'écrire car je sais que tu restes en contact avec Milo, et qu'il m'est présentement interdit de communiquer avec lui. Je sais que nous ne sommes pas vraiment amis, mais cela t'embêterait-il de me faire la faveur de transmettre un message de ma part à Milo ?

Voilà, c'est idiot la façon dont les choses ont tourné, et je me sens coupable de lui avoir causé tant d'ennuis. Mais je voudrais qu'il sache que je souhaite toujours être son ami, s'il veut bien de moi.

Pourras-tu lui écrire tout cela à ma place ?

Camus

**17.**

Aphrodite,

tu es sûr de vouloir te mêler des affaires de Milo et Camus ? Ces deux-là sont en train de faire une grosse bêtise, à toujours essayer d'aller à l'encontre de leurs maîtres. De toute façon, nous finirons bien par nous revoir tous un jour au Sanctuaire, il suffit d'être patient.

Tu n'aurais pas dû parler des fromages à Angelo, il ne me lâche plus avec cette histoire. Je ne t'en veux pas mais quand même... Enfin, je suppose que je le mérite, vu que j'ai vendu la mèche à propos des cours de botanique.

Bien à toi,

Shura

**18.**

Aphrodite !

Tu es mon meilleur ami pour la vie ! Merciii ! J'étais tellement inquiet à l'idée de perdre Camus pour toujours... Tu t'imagines pas à quel point j'étais content en recevant ta lettre. Tellement content que j'ai réussi à faire brûler mon cosmos, maître Gavril en est resté comme deux ronds de flan !

C'est bête d'être aussi attaché à quelqu'un, hein ? Je comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai tant besoin de l'amitié de Camus, tout ce que je sais c'est que j'ai la trouille de vivre dans un monde où il ne serait pas...

Ton ami Milo

**19.**

Hé 'Dite !

D'accord d'accord, je retire tout ce que j'ai dit sur la nazitude des attaques du chevalier des Poissons. Mea culpa etc, tu es content ? Alors arrête de me faire parvenir des roses empoisonnées en colissimo recommandé ! ScarFace se bidonne chaque fois que je m'empoisonne, ensuite il me gueule dessus parce qu'il doit me conduire aux urgences s'il ne veut pas que les services à l'enfance maltraitée du Sanctuaire lui tombent dessus.

Alors comme ça, tu pars au Groenland ? Sympa la croisière touristique... N'oublie pas de me filer ta nouvelle adresse.

À plus !

**20.**

Aphrodite,

je suis vraiment navré d'apprendre que ton maître n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre. Tu as sans doute raison, ce voyage vers le Groenland est très probablement son dernier pèlerinage. Toutes mes pensées t'accompagnent, mon ami.

Ces derniers temps, maître Algedi me parle beaucoup de la déesse Athéna. La tâche qui nous incombe, à toi, moi et tous les autres chevaliers d'or, est immense mais ô combien glorieuse ! J'ai hâte de combattre en son nom et en celui de la justice. À tes côtés...

Aphrodite, je voudrais te dire... te dire combien... tu comptes pour moi.

Shura


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** : Wild Roses 3/4

**Fandom** : Saint Seiya

**Personnages/Couples** : Aphrodite/Shura/DeathMask, Milo/Camus

**Rating** : PG

**Genre** : amitiés juvéniles, les jolies colonies de vacances

**Avertissements** : shônen ai, quelques OCs, langage pas très châtié dans les parties suivantes

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei.

**Date** : juillet 2011

**Résumé** : Série de drabbles sur les jeunes années d'Aphrodite et ses petits camarades.

**Petit challenge personnel **: Comme pour la partie précédente, chaque drabble compte 100 mots !

* * *

><p><strong>WILD ROSES<strong>

**Troisième partie : Angelo**

**1.**

Angelo,

j'ignore comment tu es parvenu à te procurer mon adresse et je ne veux pas le savoir, même si je devine que c'était par des voies tortueuses, illégales et indignes du futur chevalier d'or que tu es sensé être.

Je vais être clair et concis pour ton esprit obtus : arrête de m'envoyer des lettres en te faisant passer pour Milo. Tu crois que je n'allais y voir que du feu ? Tu insultes mon intelligence en persistant dans tes blagues stupides, et tu attires des ennuis à Milo.

Ne te sens surtout pas obligé de me répondre,

Camus

**2.**

Angelo,

je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais ? Tu ne devrais pas accumuler les provocations envers le chevalier du Cancer, c'est un être dangereux et pas très sain d'esprit. Et puis tu devrais te montrer un peu plus respectueux envers lui, en commençant par l'appeler "maître" par exemple. On dirait que tu fais exprès de le pousser à te maltraiter, c'est complètement idiot de ta part ! À croire que ton instinct de conservation ne fonctionne pas du tout.

Non, il n'y a pas que des pingouins au Groenland, et je ne mange pas de phoque ni d'ours polaire.

Aphrodite

**3.**

Angie !

Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'écrire à Camus ? Tu as déjà Aphrodite et Shura comme meilleurs amis, et puis de toute façon la place est déjà prise avec Camus. Par moi, si tu n'avais pas encore compris ! Alors arrête de lui envoyer des lettres remplies d'idioties et d'insultes déguisées.

Je vois que ton entraînement n'est pas de tout repos, le chevalier du Cancer est un vrai psychopathe en puissance. Mon maître n'est pas très rigolo, mais au moins il ne m'expédie pas sur la Colline du Puits des Âmes chaque fois que je fais une bêtise...

Milo

**4.**

Angelo,

j'ai reçu il y a deux jours une lettre d'Aphrodite me demandant si j'allais abandonner mon statut d'apprenti pour ouvrir une fromagerie, et une autre de Milo me priant de bien vouloir lui faire parvenir quelques cartons de cabecou. Comme je suppose que c'est toi qui propages ces rumeurs infâmantes, je te demanderai de bien vouloir cesser sur-le-champ.

Je ne fais que garder les troupeaux, et seulement lorsque mon entraînement le permet. Pour la dernière fois, arrête avec cette histoire de fromages !

Encore une chose : je ne suis pas et ne serai jamais "ton p'tit cabri".

Shura

**5.**

Angelo,

Shura est furieux contre toi pour cette histoire de fromages. Tu devrais lui présenter tes excuses si tu ne veux pas faire une croix sur son amitié. Proteste autant que tu veux, je sais que tu le considères comme un ami précieux et que tu ne veux pas le perdre ! Alors arrête de jouer les andouilles et demande-lui pardon.

Les roses poussent très bien au Groenland, mais je les soupçonne d'être un peu aidées par le cosmos de mon maître. Leurs effluves empoisonnés m'écœuraient au début, mais ça va maintenant, j'ai fini par m'habituer.

À très bientôt,

Aphrodite

**6.**

Salut Angie,

la géographie des Enfers a l'air compliquée mais intéressante. Par contre les visites doivent être assez flippantes, surtout si ton sadique de maître fait exprès de t'oublier dans les endroits les plus glauques (il ne lit pas mes lettres, au moins ?)

J'ai droit à des leçons d'anatomie super rasantes, je dois apprendre par cœur les différents points vitaux du corps humain pour savoir où frapper. Le vraiment pas marrant, c'est que maître Gavril utilise sa Scarlett Needle chaque fois que je me trompe. Il dit que c'est pour m'immuniser à son poison... Tous des sadiques !

Milo

**7.**

Angelo,

tu es un idiot, mais au moins tu t'es excusé et c'est le principal. Je pense que Shura est quelqu'un de très sensible sous son apparence stoïque, et je suis persuadé qu'il te pardonnera, ne serait-ce que pour avoir fait le premier pas. Il m'a avoué une fois que tu comptais beaucoup pour lui, mais évite de le lui répéter, d'accord ? Si je te le dis ici, c'est parce que je sais que tes fanfaronnades sont une façon de masquer ton inquiétude.

Oh, et ralentis un peu dans tes taquineries sur Milo et Camus, ils sont furieux.

Aphrodite

**8.**

Angelo,

tes excuses - du moins je suppose que ce sont des excuses, vu le langage sybillin que tu as employé - sont acceptées. Il faut que tu comprennes que même si je suis le disciple du Capricorne, je n'ai rien d'un bouc émissaire ni d'un souffre-douleur qui courbe l'échine à la moindre de tes provocations. Encore une chose, recommence avec tes blagues idiotes et je te promets un coup de corne bien senti là où tu penses.

Je pense aussi que tu devrais mesurer tes paroles, après tout nous sommes de futurs chevaliers œuvrant pour la déesse Athéna.

Shura

**9.**

Angie,

tu devineras jamais ! Mes attaques ont dépassé Mach 1 ! Je suis le premier et tu l'as dans les pinces, p'tit crabe, hin hin ! Mon maître était tellement fier qu'il m'a amené dans l'unique taverne de Milos pour m'offrir mon premier verre d'ouzo. J'en ai vomi à la sortie, mais c'était super !

Camus m'a raconté en quoi consistaient ses attaques, elles ont l'air géantes, j'ai hâte de voir ce que ça donne en vrai. Rien du côté de Shura, à part des divagations bizarres sur Athéna, et Aphrodite a toujours le nez dans ses rosiers.

Milo

**10.**

Angelo,

bien que je n'aie aucune envie d'entreprendre une correspondance suivie avec quelqu'un d'aussi agaçant et peu scrupuleux que toi, je me sens obligé de te répondre.

Non, Milo n'est pas mon amoureux et je ne suis pas sa dulcinée de glace, arrête de dire n'importe quoi et de répandre des rumeurs blessantes. Nous sommes amis, nous nous faisons confiance et nous nous respectons, mais je suppose que ce sont des sentiments hors de portée de ton esprit tordu.

Quoique si je me souviens bien, tu avais une façon douteuse de coller aux basques d'Aphrodite, au Sanctuaire...

Très inamicalement,

Camus

**11.**

Angelo,

la romance entre Camus et Milo est grosse comme le palais du Grand Pope, ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en aperçois que maintenant ! Tu me déçois, mon ami, je te croyais moins lent et plus au fait des affaires sentimentales de ton ami Milo. Shura lui aussi est au courant, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

À mon avis ce n'est pas très judicieux de leur part, s'attacher à une personne c'est le meilleur moyen de se ramollir et de se faire avoir. Tant pis pour Milo, cette histoire mièvre et sucrée ne regarde que lui.

Aphrodite

**12.**

Angie !

C'est quoi ces questions sur Camus et moi ? Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, tu dérailles complètement ! C'est pas parce que deux ou trois ancêtres étaient des chochottes que tous les Grecs en sont forcément aussi. N'importe quoi !

Et puis je sais pas quoi te dire sur Aphrodite, il fait partie de notre bande et c'est un super copain... Par contre, j'ai toujours trouvé louche la façon que tu avais de toujours taquiner Shura, c'est un peu comme les garçons qui tirent les couettes des filles à la récré...

Milo

**13.**

Angelo,

je ne sais pas quoi te répondre... je n'ai absolument rien compris à ta lettre. Même en faisant abstraction de ton grec approximatif mâtiné de dialecte sicilien, impossible pour moi de trouver un sens cohérent à tes phrases, ni même de deviner si tu es pour une fois sérieux ou bien si c'est encore une de tes blagues.

Peut-être devrais-tu demander à ton maître de te donner des cours de rattrapage en orthographe et en grammaire ? Cela dit, s'il n'utilise pas d'abord les Cercles de l'Enfer avant d'écouter ta requête. Le Cancer n'a vraiment pas l'air commode.

Shura

**14.**

Angie !

Mach 2, mon vieux, Mach 2 ! T'es farci et grillé, p'tit crabe ! C'est moi qui serai le chevalier le plus puissant des douze ! Sauf peut-être Camus, dans mon immense générosité je lui accorderai la place de dauphin.

Cette histoire de poison me tracasse. Aphrodite ne veut rien dire, mais j'ai demandé à mon maître qui m'a dit que c'est sans doute ce qui est en train de tuer maître Alrescha à petit feu. Il paraît que tous les chevaliers des Poissons ont le sang vicié à cause du poison des roses. Ça craint vraiment...

Milo

**15.**

Angelo,

certes, cette fois ta lettre était plus limpide que de l'eau de source. Franchement je n'en demandais pas tant... En tout cas tu pouvais te permettre de laisser de côté les insultes faites à mon intelligence, qui sera toujours plus grande que celle sensée être logée dans ton crâne étroit.

Pour ta gouverne, je n'avais pas pensé à ce maudit baiser depuis mon départ du Sanctuaire, et je n'avais certainement pas besoin que tu me rappelles ce très mauvais souvenir. C'était vraiment dégoûtant ! Ce genre de comportement et de bassesse sont indignes de la grande déesse Athéna.

Shura

**16.**

Angelo,

pourquoi te soucies-tu soudain de mon entraînement que tu trouvais si "naze" au départ ? Je fais ce que je veux de mon sang, et si je dois m'empoisonner jusqu'à la moelle pour devenir le plus fort, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde. À ce propos, Milo n'est qu'un vantard, cela fait des semaines que j'ai atteint Mach 3.

Non, je n'interviendrai pas auprès de Shura pour traduire en pensées cohérentes ce que tu essaies de lui dire avec tes borborygmes inintelligibles. Débrouille-toi tout seul, j'ai suffisamment donné avec le Scorpion en herbe et son petit iceberg bouffi d'orgueil.

Aphrodite

**17.**

Angelo,

pourquoi me parles-tu maintenant d'Aphrodite ? Non et trois fois non, je n'ai jamais rêvé de l'embrasser ! J'ai la nette impression que tu m'accuses ainsi pour nier le fait que c'est toi qui en meurs d'envie. Et même si le baiser s'était passé entre lui et moi... eh bien, ce que je pense ne te regarde pas. Tu n'es qu'un pervers !

Oui, je suis au courant des techniques de combat qui sont enseignées à Aphrodite. Il a choisi sa voie, ni toi ni moi n'y pouvons rien.

Pour la dernière fois, arrête avec les surnoms débiles.

Shura

**18.**

Angie !

ton nom de guerre déchire ! Trop fort ! Tes adversaires trembleront dans leurs petites sandales quand ils l'entendront. J'en voulais un moi aussi, du genre terrifiant et sanguinaire, mais mon maître m'a filé deux taloches en disant que le seul surnom que je méritais c'était celui de "tire-au-flanc". La vie est dure...

Je suis sûr qu'Aphrodite se fait mousser, je vois pas pourquoi il serait parvenu à Mach 3 avant moi alors qu'il est tout frêle. Camus en revanche m'a parlé du zéro absolu, quand je te disais que ses attaques étaient les plus cool !

Milo

**19.**

Angelo,

tes insultes et celles d'Aphrodite ne m'atteignent pas. La blanche colombe et la bave du crapaud, tu connais ? Dans le cas contraire, va chercher dans un dictionnaire, cela occupera ton cerveau paralysé par la bêtise et la jalousie. Je ne suis pas aveugle, je vois très bien à quel jeu stupide et tortueux tu te livres avec Shura et Aphrodite. Si tu ne comprends toujours pas, demande à ton maître - avec un peu de chance, tu l'énerveras suffisamment pour qu'il te laisse moisir au fin fond de la Colline du Puits des Âmes.

Ne m'écris plus,

Camus

**20.**

Angelo,

je peux continuer à t'appeler Angelo ? Franchement, je trouve que "DeathMask" manque sérieusement de classe et de raffinement. Enfin, tu fais ce que tu veux. Comme on dit, le ridicule ne tue pas, mais dans ton cas je doute qu'il te rende plus fort.

Je viens de recevoir une lettre très étrange de Camus, qui m'intime de régler au plus vite nos problèmes relationnels, à Shura, toi et moi. Je peux savoir en quoi je suis maintenant impliqué dans vos salades, à Shura et toi ? Vous serez aimables de me laisser en dehors de tout ça.

Aphrodite


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Wild Roses 4/4

**Fandom** : Saint Seiya

**Personnages/Couples** : Aphrodite/Shura/DeathMask, Milo/Camus

**Rating** : PG

**Genre** : amitiés juvéniles, les jolies colonies de vacances

**Avertissements** : shônen ai, quelques OCs, langage pas très châtié dans les parties suivantes

**Disclaimer** : L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei.

**Date** : juillet 2011

**Résumé** : Série de drabbles sur les jeunes années d'Aphrodite et ses petits camarades.

**Petit challenge personnel **: Toujours 100 mots pour chaque drabble !

* * *

><p><strong>WILD ROSES<strong>

**Quatrième partie : Shura**

**1.**

Shura,

tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, c'est avec plaisir que j'accepte de t'écrire. J'ai l'impression que nous serons parmi les rares chevaliers à être calmes, posés et capables de poursuivre une conversation intelligente. Et puis nous serons voisins de temple, alors autant entretenir de bonnes relations dès aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai hâte moi aussi de rencontrer notre déesse, de la servir aussi fidèlement que possible et de protéger les idéaux du Sanctuaire. D'après les prédictions du Grand Pope sur le Mont Etoilé, elle sera bientôt réincarnée.

N'écoute pas les bêtises d'Angelo, ce n'est qu'un imbécile.

J'attends ta réponse,

Camus

**2.**

Shura,

comment se passe ton entraînement ? Je commence à penser qu'Angelo et toi avez beaucoup de temps libre pour vous perdre dans des considérations sentimentales. Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, voilà que vous m'impliquez d'office dans vos petites querelles amoureuses ! Lavez votre linge sale entre vous, je n'ai rien à faire de vos histoires à l'eau de rose - sans jeu de mot.

Je vous préviens, continuez sur cette voie et j'arrête de vous écrire, à tous les deux.

Si tu trouves que je suis blessant et injuste, tant mieux : c'est fait exprès !

Aphrodite

**3.**

Ohé le cabri !

Tu te rends compte que tu me fais passer pour une chochotte ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ou fait pour que les autres pensent qu'on est un couple ? T'as pas cafté sur le baiser quand même ! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour ne plus jamais déterrer ce truc ignoble !

Crois-moi, il va falloir que tu t'expliques et vite, parce que ça vient forcément de toi ! Je suis pas du tout intéressé par toi, biquet, ou alors cuisiné en bon ragoût.

Dissipe le malentendu ou c'est moi qui te dissipe !

DeathMask

**4.**

Shura,

je te remercie pour le livre que tu m'as envoyé. J'ai apprécié l'histoire de ce chevalier à la Triste Figure. En échange, je te fais parvenir un florilège de poètes russes découverts récemment.

Je ne sais que te dire au sujet d'Aphrodite et Angelo. Je ne peux pas dire que je les apprécie. Je n'arrive pas à cerner le premier ; quant au second, sa compagnie n'a rien d'agréable à mes yeux. Le seul conseil que je pourrais te donner, ce serait de t'en tenir à l'amitié d'Aphrodite... mais les sentiments ne se commandent pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Camus

**5.**

Shura,

bien sûr que je veux rester ton ami, là n'est pas la question. Mais toi, que veux-tu vraiment ? Tu as déjà Angelo, je me trompe ? Parce qu'il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qui se trame entre vous deux. Voilà pourquoi je trouve absolument stupide et inutile de m'entraîner dans vos ridicules méandres sentimentaux. Et de toute façon, Angelo et toi savez très bien ce que je pense de ce genre de mièvrerie.

N'oublie pas, bientôt nous serons chevaliers. Ces petites tracasseries nous paraîtront bien futiles au regard des exploits qui n'attendent que nous.

Aphrodite

**6.**

Shuraaa !

C'est vrai ce que m'a raconté Camus ? Que vous vous écrivez pour parler de littérature ? Il n'aborde jamais le sujet avec moi ! En fait, on ne parle pas de trucs culturels, juste de notre entraînement, un peu du temps qu'il fait, et de la façon dont je vais me venger d'Angie une fois que je lui aurai mis la main dessus. Tu es cordialement invité à participer d'ailleurs, avec toutes les vacheries qu'il te fait subir depuis des lustres, ce ne sera que justice.

Tu penses que Camus me prend pour un inculte ?

Milo

**7.**

P'tit cabri,

d'accord avec toi, si quelqu'un était au courant de tu-sais-quoi, il en aurait déjà fait des gorges chaudes et nos maîtres nous en auraient rebattu les oreilles et bien d'autres parties du corps.

Alors c'est quoi ? On a l'air louche ensemble ? Merde à la fin, on n'est pas des chochottes comme Milo et son glaçon !

Je sais pas ce que trafique Aphrodite, il arrête pas de me rembarrer à moi aussi. Ouais, ça m'inquiète un peu, parce qu'il a jamais été du genre à ruminer tout seul dans son coin. J'enquêterai de mon côté.

DeathMask

**8.**

Shura,

l'état de mon maître a empiré depuis quelques jours. Cependant nous n'avons pas le temps de nous apitoyer sur l'issue inexorable qui sera la sienne d'ici peu. Je dois redoubler d'endurance et de travail pour terminer mon entraînement. Très bientôt je devrai me montrer digne de l'armure d'or des Poissons. Je ne peux pas ne pas réussir, Shura. Ce qui coule dans mon sang me lie à cette armure plus sûrement que toutes les chaînes du monde.

Pour les mots que tu m'as dits... laisse-moi y réfléchir, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas la tête à ça.

Aphrodite

**9.**

Shura,

j'ai effectivement entendu parler de la légende d'Excalibur. Un cadeau d'Athéna au premier chevalier du Capricorne ? Je suis persuadé que tu sauras t'en montrer digne, mon ami.

Mon maître possède une bibliothèque très honnête, ici à Blue Graad. Il me laisse emprunter autant de livres que je peux en lire. Au contraire de certains chevaliers qui négligent l'éducation de l'esprit, Pontios du Verseau applique scrupuleusement le précepte disant : "mens sana in corpore sano".

Milo m'a enfin demandé de lui donner quelques conseils de lecture. Je vais me faire un plaisir de remédier à son insupportable ignorance.

Camus

**10.**

Cabri,

toi et moi on s'expliquera dès notre retour au Sanctuaire. Ou alors on peut le faire dès maintenant si tu préfères, figure-toi que je travaille à renforcer mes pouvoirs télékinésiques. Te précipiter du haut d'une montagne ou t'expédier au fond d'un ravin ne pourra être que bénéfique à mon entraînement !

Par tous les diables, pourquoi t'es-tu déclaré à Aphrodite ? Je peux savoir depuis quand ça dure ? Tu pensais à lui quand on s'est embrassé, c'est ça ?

Tu comprendras que c'est le genre de chose que je pourrai jamais te pardonner.

T'es mort, p'tit cabri.

DeathMask

**11.**

Shura,

d'abord toi, ensuite Angelo... Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ? Si c'est une plaisanterie, je vous la ferai payer. Si vous êtes sérieux, alors votre cause est définitivement perdue. Vous seriez presque drôles si nous n'étiez pas aussi pathétiques, autant l'un que l'autre.

Shura, tu es suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que ces sentiments ne mèneront à rien de concret. Seule la force compte, et la beauté qu'elle engendre. Mais après tout, si Angelo et toi vous êtes leurrés sur mon physique et mon visage, peut-être que je pourrai les tourner à mon avantage dans les combats...

Aphrodite

**12.**

P'tit cabri,

c'est 'Dite qui a pas pu s'empêcher de frimer ? Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Pire qu'une langue de vipère lâchée dans un salon de coiffure celui-là, c'est à se demander ce qu'on peut bien lui trouver.

En fait, je sais pas ce que je vous trouve à tous les deux ! Toi et tes façons psychorigides de tout ramener à l'honneur et à Athéna, et l'autre à toujours m'envoyer balader dès que je fais mine de l'approcher. Vous faites chier !

Je retourne à mon entraînement, au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir avec ScarFace.

DeathMask

**13.**

Shura,

les dernières épreuves approchent à grands pas. Je n'aurai sans doute plus beaucoup de temps à accorder à notre correspondance, aussi je voulais te prévenir que tu ne recevras pas de nouvelles de ma part pendant quelques semaines. Je vois que tu te dévoues toi aussi à ton entraînement. Bientôt, très bientôt, nous nous reverrons en tant que chevaliers du Capricorne et du Verseau. J'en suis persuadé.

Aphrodite et Angelo ? Les deux, tu en es bien sûr ? Voilà une association qui est déjà en soi très explosive, mais si c'est là ce que tu ressens...

Amitiés,

Camus

**14.**

Shura !

je crois que j'ai fait une énorme bêtise. Je t'en parle à toi parce que tu m'a toujours paru être le plus mature et le plus sain d'esprit de notre bande. Aphrodite m'a déjà aidé une fois, il refusera de retenter l'expérience. Angie ne ferait que se payer ma tête, et Camus... ben, la bêtise en question le concerne.

Voilà, sur le moment je pensais que c'était une bonne idée... et je lui ai avoué mes sentiments pour lui. Les vrais, ceux que j'avais cru avoir enfouis au plus profond de moi !

Et maintenant je panique.

Milo

**15.**

Shura,

ton idée est... intéressante. Tu en as fait part aussi à Angelo ? Je donnerais cher pour voir sa tête lorsqu'il a lu ta lettre.

Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu cachais bien ton jeu. Tu es pire que nous tous réunis en matière d'innovation perverse, et tu as droit à tout mon respect !

Je voudrais pouvoir te dire oui, vous dire oui à tous les deux. Mais c'est impossible, tu sais ? Le chevalier des Poissons est condamné à la solitude, je l'ai accepté depuis le début et il te faudra en faire autant.

Aphrodite

**16.**

Shura,

ceci est ma dernière lettre avant mon départ pour l'ultime épreuve qui fera de moi le chevalier du Verseau. Il ne peut en aller autrement, crois-moi. Ma confiance est aussi inébranlable que la tienne, futur gardien de la Maison du Capricorne !

Tu sais, Milo m'a écrit une déclaration enflammée il y a quelques jours, juste avant de me dire qu'il ferait tout pour mériter l'armure du Scorpion. Plus j'y réféchis, plus je me dis que ces sentiments que nous ressentons ne peuvent qu'affermir nos résolutions et notre soif de victoire.

Ne faiblis pas, mon frère d'armes !

Camus

**17.**

P'tit cabri,

je t'appelle "p'tit cabri" si je veux, d'abord. Ensuite, tu trouves que mon surnom est naze ? Eh bien mon surnom, il t'emmerde !

Je sais que le sang d'Aphrodite est devenu une saloperie mortelle pour tous ceux qui l'approchent. Tu crois que ce minuscule détail insignifiant va m'arrêter ? Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je parviendrai à le faire changer d'avis, avec ou sans toi.

Je pars demain pour la Colline du Puits des Âmes et crois-moi, lorsque je serai de retour, j'aurai l'armure du Cancer sur le dos.

Infernalement tien,

DeathMask

**18.**

Shura !

J'y suis arrivé ! Doublement arrivé, devrais-je préciser ! À présent tu peux m'appeler Milo du Scorpion. J'ai cru cent fois y laisser ma peau, mais crois-moi, ça en valait le coup et si c'était à recommencer, je n'hésiterais pas. Maître Gavril m'a serré dans ses bras, et la lueur de fierté qu'il y avait dans son regard... je crois que j'en ai pleuré.

Tu peux aussi m'appeler "petit ami officiel de Camus du Verseau" ! J'ai encore du mal à réaliser tellement c'est surréaliste.

J'ai hâte de tous vous revoir au Sanctuaire.

Milo, chevalier d'or du Scorpion

**19.**

P'tit cabri,

tu n'aurais pas survécu une seconde au parcours de santé préparé par ScarFace aux portes de l'Enfer. Il est même resté au fond du Puits, le bougre. S'il n'avait pas été un tel salopard, je l'aurais presque regretté.

Bien sûr que tu es devenu le chevalier du Capricorne. Tu crois que je me serais intéressé à un type même pas fichu de gagner son armure d'or ? Ne manque plus qu'Aphrodite, mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci pour lui. Faudra qu'on réfléchisse à ce qu'on fera de lui, une fois qu'on sera au Sanctuaire.

DeathMask

**20.**

Shura,

merci pour ta lettre. Merci pour tout.

Maître Alrescha est mort ce matin. Debout, face à moi, en me dévoilant l'ultime attaque du chevalier des Poissons. À présent je porte son armure, et je ferai tout pour être digne de son héritage et de celui de tous les chevaliers auxquels je succède.

Shura, je suis le gardien de la douzième Maison. Si jamais... toi, Angelo et tous les autres, vous deviez tomber, je serais le dernier rempart contre nos ennemis. Je t'en fais le serment, si cela arrive, ils ne passeront pas.

Nous nous reverrons tous au Sanctuaire.

Aphrodite

**~Fin~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre **: Peindre le ciel avec des étoiles

**Fandom** : Saint Seiya

**Personnages** : Shion, etc.

**Rating** : PG

**Genre** : un peu d'angst, un peu d'humour

**Disclaimer **: L'univers et les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, Shueisha et Toei. Le titre est emprunté à Enya.

**Date** : août 2011

**Résumé **: Une nouvelle génération s'éveille, et Shion s'endort auprès des fantômes de son passé.

**Note** : Vingt drabbles de cent mots chacun, dans la continuité de _Wild Roses_, avec quelques références ici et là à _Lost Canvas_.

* * *

><p><strong>PEINDRE LE CIEL AVEC DES ÉTOILES<strong>

**1.**

Signe après signe, la roue du zodiaque approchait de sa complétude. Reclus dans la solitude du treizième temple, enveloppé du voile de la vieillesse et de celui, plus lourd encore, de ses nostalgiques regrets, Shion attendait.

Il était dit que le peuple atlante, dont il était l'un des derniers représentants, avait reçu la grâce d'une exceptionnelle longévité. Cadeau empoisonné, bienfait ensorcelé, qui le condamnait à perdre, année après année, siècle après siècle, tous ceux que son cœur osait aimer.

Il regarda ses mains, blanches comme la cire et noueuses comme le tronc d'un olivier. Bientôt, Elle reviendrait. Et lui partirait.

**2.**

Loin de la fourmilière des hommes, surplombant le Domaine sacré et pourtant invisible aux yeux de ceux qui ne savaient point regarder, se dressait le Mont Étoilé. Un livre ouvert sur la destinée du monde, une ronde d'étoiles plus ou moins brillantes selon les saisons, qui murmuraient depuis deux siècles à l'oreille de Shion leurs prédictions tissées par la main des Parques.

Un tel périra de la main d'un ami.

Un autre se laissera abuser par un esprit trompeur.

D'autres encore se lèveront, prendront les armes, tomberont.

Haine, colère, folie, trahison.

Une ronde sans fin que celle, tourmentée, des étoiles.

**3.**

Faisant fi de son rang et de l'élégance qui l'accompagnait, Shion se laissa choir sur son trône, ôta le casque avant de se défaire du masque. Avec quelque difficulté, il fit rouler ses vieilles épaules, grimaça lorsque ses articulations protestèrent du châtiment quotidien qu'il leur infligeait. Trop longtemps, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il subissait cette charge ainsi que ses ornements.

Il y songeait depuis des mois, au choix de ce successeur qui allait se heurter à la prochaine Guerre sainte. Très égoïstement, il se disait : « plutôt lui que moi. »

Entre les deux, son cœur le disputait à sa raison...

**4.**

Saga ? Aiolos ?

Son cœur lui soufflait le prénom du noble et généreux Gémeaux.

Sa raison le portait vers le courageux et charismatique Sagittaire.

Aiolos ? Saga ?

Le jeune archer avait une foi absolue en la déesse, et sa confiance inébranlable élevait l'âme des autres chevaliers. Il contemplait l'avenir avec les yeux de celui qui ne peut se tromper, quitte à prendre une route tortueuse.

Son aîné doutait, parfois. Si pur, si sage mais si versatile. Dans son regard à lui se lisait la mélancolie de celui qui ne sait quel chemin prendre, de peur de se tromper.

**5.**

Shion se redressa brusquement, le souffle erratique et le corps tremblant. Rêve ? Cauchemar ? Prophétie ? Il promena un regard perdu autour de sa chambre. Ne vit que les meubles immobiles, n'entendit que le silence nocturne.

Quelle vision... quelle danse macabre ! Ses vieux compagnons, oubliés de tous sauf de lui, squelettes rongés par les siècles mais toujours parés de leurs armures, et qui le suppliaient de le rejoindre...

Sa sagesse n'y faisait rien. Devant sa mort prochaine ressurgissaient ses terreurs d'enfant. Alors, pour se rassurer, pour les conjurer, il se mettait à égrener leurs noms, encore et encore.

**6.**

— Dohko, Sisyphe, El Cid...

Recroquevillé sous les draps, il gardait ses paupières closes comme un petit garçon terrorisé par le croquemitaine.

— Manigoldo, Rasgado, Albafica...

Il se sentait stupide. Stupide vieillard sénile acculé par les fantômes de ses souvenirs.

— Degel, Kardia, Asmita...

Ses lèvres bougeaient au rythme des syllabes, chuchotées dans un souffle chevrotant.

— Regulus, Aspros, Deuteros...

Les reverrait-il seulement, quel que fût l'endroit où la mort comptait l'emmener ? Y avait-il un Nirvâna, un Elysion, un Walhalla ?

Et il reprenait le fil de sa litanie.

— Dohko, Sisyphe, El Cid...

Pourvu qu'il n'y eût rien.

**7.**

La ronde des étoiles continuait de tourner. Une nouvelle génération était en train d'éclore et, pour la première fois depuis de longues années, les temples résonnaient de la chaleureuse et bruyante jeunesse des tous derniers chevaliers.

Il y avait le Gémeaux et le Sagittaire, les premiers des douze, qui veillaient sur leurs cadets avec la tendre douceur d'une mère et la juste sévérité d'un guide.

Le terrible quintette Cancer, Scorpion, Capricorne, Verseau et Poissons, expert en bêtises et mauvais coups.

Et le clan plus sage mais non moins redoutable du Taureau, de la Vierge, du Bélier et du futur Lion.

**8.**

Quelquefois, le paysage lunaire et les neiges éternelles qui couronnaient les sommets de Jamir lui manquaient. Les hautes falaises du Sanctuaire, battues par les vents chauds et creusées par les flots de la Méditerranée, possédaient un charme certain, mais jamais elles ne pourraient remplacer la maternelle rudesse de sa terre natale.

Aussi, lorsque la nostalgie devenait trop forte, il descendait vers les arènes pour assister aux entraînements de son disciple. Mû portait en lui toute la contradiction des montagnes qui les avaient vus naître. Sauvage mais généreux, visage placide, cœur enflammé, d'une indéniable sagesse mais ne refusant jamais un combat.

**9.**

Chaque génération naissante ravivait la flamme perdue de son ancienne jeunesse. Il se plaisait à revivre son propre passé de chevalier à travers leurs ardentes passions, leurs éclats de rire comme leurs coups de colère, leurs insouciantes bravades et leur cruelle innocence. Ils pouvaient encore ignorer le poids du devoir qui pèserait sur leurs épaules, ainsi que les injustes sacrifices que la déesse exigerait d'eux.

C'était un temps béni que celui des premiers adoubements, hélas trop bref, trop fugace, et qui présageait déjà des futures guerres à mener. Shion s'interrogeait parfois sur cet inexorable cycle instauré par des dieux inflexibles.

**10.**

Du haut de son palais solitaire, Shion avait passé deux siècles à contempler les générations de chevaliers qui s'étaient succédées. Certaines s'étaient enfuies sans bruit de sa mémoire ; ne restaient plus que la vision fugitive d'un sourire, le murmure d'une voix, la brumeuse lueur d'un regard. D'autres s'étaient douloureusement ancrées dans son esprit, glorifiées et tourmentées par un destin qui les avaient fauchées au plus fort de la tempête. Toutes, sans exception, avaient été et demeureraient pour toujours ses trésors, ses héritières, ses enfants chéries. Toutes, sans faillir, portaient l'étincelle d'espoir et l'inébranlable désir de paix du vieil Atlante.

**11.**

Shion trouvait toujours une raison, même la plus futile, la plus ridicule, pour les aimer tous. Ce qui ne l'empêchait en rien de se montrer sévère et inflexible lorsque ces petits monstres en armure d'or - à défaut de culotte courte - dépassaient les bornes.

Les uns après les autres, les apprentis avaient quitté le Sanctuaire en compagnie de leurs maîtres pour revenir ensuite, quelques années plus tard, revêtus de cet or étrange et magnifique qui leur conférait une aura supérieure et un fardeau plus lourd à porter que celui de la vaste humanité.

Un éternel retour, se disait Shion.

**12.**

Shura du Capricorne et Camus du Verseau avaient été les premiers chevaliers à revenir dans le Domaine sacré, la mine grave et l'œil sérieux pour des visages si jeunes, où se devinaient malgré tout des rondeurs enfantines. Avaient suivi Milo du Scorpion et Angelo du Cancer, qui braillait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il s'appelait désormais "Masque de mort", ou quelque autre surnom d'un goût douteux. Aphrodite des Poissons lui était apparu dans la discrétion d'une nuit sans lune, refusant, comme Alrescha avant lui, comme Albafica il y avait si longtemps de cela, la compagnie de tout autre que ses roses.

**13.**

Quelle n'avait pas été la surprise de Shion, en revanche, lorsqu'un immense gaillard s'était présenté aux portes du Sanctuaire, muni de quelques mots d'un grec approximatif, de l'urne qui abritait l'armure du Taureau, et d'une lettre écrite de la main de Pyrrhos. L'ancien chevalier, qui avait quitté la Grèce à la suite de ses frères d'armes, avait voyagé de par le monde avant de se fixer dans une contrée désolée du Brésil, à l'orée des sombres jungles de l'Amazonie. Il y avait trouvé son successeur, disait-il, ainsi que la certitude que les hommes étaient encore bons, et méritaient d'être sauvés.

**14.**

Aldébaran du Taureau ne parlait pas dix mots de grec, ignorait la plupart des us et coutumes qui régissaient le Sanctuaire, et comprenait tout juste les chaînes indéfectibles qui le liaient à la constellation qui portait son nom. Peut-être était-ce dû à son physique aux proportions hors normes. Ou bien à son incapacité à se fondre parmi les autres. Ou encore à cette indéniable et profonde gentillesse qui se cachait derrière ses gestes maladroits... Peut-être, tout simplement, était-ce la raison du cœur qui l'avait poussé à se lier d'amitié à plus étrange que lui : au jeune Mû du Bélier.

**15.**

Shaka de la Vierge fut le deuxième chevalier à ne pas avoir foulé la terre grecque avant son adoubement. L'âme du vénérable Shion lui-même fut ébranlée par l'impitoyable sagesse du jeune Indien. Un disciple sans autre maître que celui qui avait été jadis le plus parfait des hommes, et qui se retrouvait aujourd'hui sous la forme de cet ascète blond, que l'on disait le plus proche de Dieu. Divinité que Shion s'empressait de remercier, n'osant imaginer quel cataclysme aurait pu survenir si l'implacable et orgueilleux Shaka avait été confronté à l'enseignement du pieux Darshan et ses trente-trois millions de dieux.

**16.**

Le jeune Aiolia, tout fidèle qu'il était à la déesse, vouait une crainte religieuse, une adoration quasi mystique au nouveau résident du temple de la Vierge. Shion observait non sans amusement les tentatives d'approche du futur Lion, les valses-hésitation qu'il exécutait sur le sixième palier. D'ordinaire fier et sûr de lui, Aiolia se parait d'un silence impressionné dès qu'il croisait le blond Indien. Aux yeux du garçon, le chevalier de la Vierge était devenu un modèle de puissance, de sagesse et d'étrange sainteté. Aiolos était-il jaloux de cette admiration qui ne lui était plus destinée ? Nul ne pouvait l'affirmer...

**17.**

Mû n'avait pas été un apprenti comme les autres. Sa précoce intelligence lui avait appris à utiliser ses dons télékinétiques. Comme tous les enfants pour qui le Bien et le Mal n'étaient que vagues notions théoriques, il s'était mis à abuser de ses pouvoirs, semant la terreur chez les plus petits, apparaissant et disparaissant tel un fantôme, échappant à la surveillance des plus grands pour explorer des lieux secrets et interdits. Mû se complaisait dans cette image de petit diable malgré les punitions, jusqu'à ce que Shion comprît sa détresse d'être pour toujours un Étranger sur la terre des hommes.

**18.**

Shion avait cru que Pietro du Cancer ferait un excellent maître pour l'incontrôlable Angelo. Cependant, ses frères d'armes savaient que la raison du chevalier avait vacillé bien des années auparavant. Car Pietro portait toutes les blessures de son âme dans le sillon qui labourait son visage. D'une voix terrifiante, il avait ordonné au garçon de regarder la Mort en face pour mieux lui cracher au visage.

— Mais la mort est invisible... *

Depuis, Angelo n'avait eu de cesse de prélever les têtes de ses victimes, plongé dans une quête désespérée, à la recherche de ce visage qui toujours lui échappait.

**19.**

C'était l'heure. Bien après le milieu de la nuit. Pas encore le lever de l'aurore, ce moment béni où la déesse Eos traçait de ses doigts de roses le chemin qu'emprunterait son frère Hélios.

Shion s'agita sur sa couche, ouvrit les yeux. Fixa l'obscurité de sa chambre en un point invisible.

Ils étaient là, il le savait. Ils l'appelaient.

— Prépare-toi, l'ami, bientôt tu nous rejoindras.

— N'aies crainte, camarade, nous serons avec toi.

Un souffle fantomatique, des chuchotements d'outre-tombe qui le firent frémir.

— Pardonnerez-vous ses péchés à un vieux chevalier ?

— Ne sommes-nous pas tous pécheurs, Shion...

**20.**

Enfin, Elle était là.

Si petite, si fragile et pourtant investie d'un pouvoir qui dépassait l'entendement. Aiolos et Saga étaient penchés sur le berceau, et contemplaient la fillette nouvellement née, entre émerveillement sincère et gravité recueillie.

— Je pourrai lui donner le biberon ? s'enquit le Gémeau.

— Moi d'abord, chuchota le Sagittaire. Tu n'auras qu'à la langer.

Grimace incrédule du plus âgé.

— Langer la déesse ?

— C'est un grand honneur, gloussa malicieusement Aiolos.

Saga pinça les lèvres, reporta son attention sur le bébé.

— Elle est tellement minuscule... soupira-t-il.

Shion observa le chevalier, glacé par un pressentiment.

**~Fin~**

* Hadès signifie "l'Invisible".

* * *

><p>Petit bonus, le titre "Wild Roses" est tiré d'une chanson. Le premier qui trouve laquelle (titre et interprète) gagne un drabble sur le sujet de son choix !<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**~ Les bonus ~**

Un grand merci aux personnes qui se sont prêtées à ce petit jeu !

_Pour Aya Mikk, qui a souhaité lire quelques lignes sur ce cher Saga (fanfic-fr)._

— Cela ne pourra être que toi, déclara Aiolos comme ils contemplaient les étendues bleutées de la Méditerranée.

Le chevalier du Sagittaire faisait allusion au choix prochain dont Shion était le dépositaire, et qui scellerait pour toujours leur destinée. Il avait proféré ces mots avec une assurance tranquille, dénuée de colère, d'envie ou de jalousie.

— Et si c'était toi ? répliqua enfin le chevalier des Gémeaux, d'un ton qu'il aurait voulu moins acerbe.

Aiolos se tourna vers lui. Une étrange lueur avait brièvement altéré son regard clair.

— M'en voudrais-tu, si c'était le cas ?

Saga ne répondit pas.

_Pour Hemere, qui a demandé un Milo/Camus (sur ffnet). J'ai développé l'idée du 9e drabble de la 3e partie._

Un voile de givre s'était abattu sur la maison du Verseau, alors même qu'un soleil estival caressait les collines poudreuses de ses rayons brûlants.

Camus poussa un soupir blasé.

— Je t'avais bien dit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Il considéra la colonne effondrée sous le coup de l'Aurora Execution. Le vieux temple en avait frémi sur ses fondations.

— M-mais... je v-voulais... ab-absolument voir... balbutia Milo en claquant des dents. C'ét-t-tait géant...

Le corps tremblant et les lèvres bleuies de son ami eurent raison de sa réprobation.

— Tu es trop bête. Allez viens, je t'offre un chocolat chaud.

_Pour Little-Dolls24, qui a trouvé le titre exact et les deux interprètes, un petit Camus/Milo (c'est un peu triste, pardon !)_

De profession d'amitié inconditionnelle en déclaration d'amour éternel, il y avait un gouffre que Milo avait inconsidérément franchi.

Mais Camus n'était pas dupe. Ces sentiments-là n'étaient qu'innocence enfantine, dont son camarade finirait par se libérer pour mieux plonger dans la prison dorée de son armure.

À peine étaient-ils rentrés au Sanctuaire que les devoirs liés à leur charge prenaient déjà le pas sur les attachements personnels. Alors que Milo partait pour sa première mission, dont il reviendrait sans nul doute changé, le sage Camus se surprit à regretter la douce illusion de cet amour d'enfance qui ne serait jamais concrétisé.


End file.
